Mad Season
by thirteencharms
Summary: Ginny and Harry on Valentines day.


**MAD SEASON**

**_I feel stupid - but I know it won't last for long  
I've been guessing - I coulda been guessin' wrong  
You don't know me now  
I kinda thought that you should somehow  
Does that whole mad season got ya down_**_  
  
_

Ginny Weasley went through the portrait hole after a late supper, bumping into two couples, snogging. She rolled her eyes and boomed, "For Merlin's sake! _MOVE_!"  She stomped pass the couple (who were shocked, annoyed and embarrassed) and went towards the seats near the fireplace, where Ron, Harry and Hermione were already settled in. However, before reaching her destination, she tripped on some pink fluffy streamers and disposed cards on the floor. It appears that her klutziness had not yet left her since her first year. She stood up immediately, face as red as her hair.  Her blush went into a deeper shade of scarlet when she saw Ron and Harry bawling (well, Harry was more of smiling).

"I _HATE_ Valentine's day! It's a stupid holiday, meant for commercial purposes! _Honestly!_" Ginny fumed, throwing away the pink junk. Hermione chuckled in amusement, "As true as that is, Gin, I think Valentine 's Day is rather romantic. I _feel_ the love in the air." Ginny scoffed, "No offence, Hermione, you only like Valentine's Day because you've got _someone_." Ginny's eyes looked towards Ron. 

"That's rather rich coming from you, _Virginia_," a rather flushed Ron said, trying to annoy Ginny because he knew Ginny hated her full name, "Remember your first Valentine's day here at Hogwarts? You were so excited about giving Ha— OW!" Before he knew it, Ginny's Transfiguration book was thrown—rather strongly—on his head. Hermione and Harry laughed at the two Weasleys' antics. 

"Come on, Hermione. Let's get out of here before all of us get hit with the complete set of fifth year textbooks," Ron said, rubbing his bruised cheek. Hermione stood up rather too quickly, with her eyes twinkling in mischief. Harry caught the look of their faces and shook his head, chuckling in amusement. Harry and Ginny both knew what _'getting out of here'_ meant. Snogging time. 

As soon as the young couple were gone, Ginny started to converse with Harry, who was looking rather depressed after the two had left. Ginny cleared her throat, "So, how are you? You look sad. Anything the matter?" Harry faked a smile and shook his head. Then it hit her. Sirius. She could've smacked her head if Harry wasn't there. It had been exactly ten months since his death, and Harry knew exactly what date it was. (AN: Let's pretend that it IS really ten months exactly, yeah?)

"Er…" Ginny said, thinking it would be nicer to avoid that sentiment, "How are you enjoying your Valentine's day so far?" Harry's eyes lit up, eager to talk about anything else but his dead god-father, "Well, it's kind of alright, actually. Nobody has given me a Valentine's Day card or a song...Oh…I'm sorry, Gin."

            Ginny blushed. _Damn that infamous Weasley trait!_

            "That's alright, Harry. I'm quite embarrassed about that Valentine's song, come to think of it," Ginny mumbled. Harry chuckled, "No, don't be. Although I didn't at first, I think that card was rather sweet. Best Valentine's card I've ever gotten!"

            Ginny laughed nervously. She knew he was only kidding, but still. She couldn't help wonder if it meant anything else. Harry cleared his throat, "But I suppose you've gotten a Valentine 's Day card today? Who was it from? Dean?"

            "I never got a card. But me and Dean? Pfff! It never happened. I was just pulling Ron's leg. Besides, I don't like him at all. I mean he's nice and all, but anyhow, I like someone _else_…" Ginny explained. Ginny wished she could tell Harry how she felt. She would've thought that Harry knew who she liked after all the time they have been spending together. They have been almost close to best friends when Hermione and Ron got together. Key word: _almost_. She gave him many hints about her feelings, but he had never seemed to have interpreted them properly. 

**_  
I feel stupid but it's something that comes and goes  
I've been changin' - think it's funny how now one knows  
We don't talk about - the little things that we do without  
When that whole mad season comes around_**

Harry blushed when he realised he had been staring at Ginny. She was such in a deep thought that he couldn't help staring at her pretty features. He had already begun to like her (as a friend, really), ever since his two best friends' confessions to each other. It made him focus less on the obvious tension between Ron and Hermione and more on Ginny as a person.

Another couple passed, holding hands, saying sweet nothings in each others' ears. Ginny saw what he was staring at and made a gagging expression. This made Harry feel rather stupid. He had been wishing that _they_ were holding hands and saying sweet nothings in each others' ears. _Hang on there, Potter_, Harry thought, _I only like her as a friend, don't I? Besides, this is Ron's sister we are talking about!_

"You're quiet today. What's on your mind?" Ginny asked. Harry was about to speak when Colin Creevey interrupted him. He held out a box of chocolates and a valentine's day card.

"Happy Valentine's day, Ginny," Colin said awkwardly. Ginny smiled politely, but Harry could see the embarrassment in her chocolate orbs for eyes. She took the chocolates and said, "Thank you, Colin. That's very sweet of you."

To Harry's surprise (a _rather_ angry surprise), Ginny stood up and kissed Colin's cheek. Colin went scarlet and waved goodbye. Harry stared at Colin's figure angrily. He didn't like the way Colin stared at Ginny, or how Ginny thanked him back with a kiss. _You_, Harry thought,_ don't deserve to have her lips touch yours, Creevey! _

He turned back to Ginny to find her looking expectantly at him. She has asked a question, right. 

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Harry asked. Ginny grinned, making Harry's stomach do a flip flop. 

"Would you like one?" Ginny said, holding out her just-received chocolates, "They taste just divine!"

_Not as divine as your lips_, Harry thought. He took one and popped it into his mouth. He had to admit, Colin had chosen the right chocolates. He looked at Ginny, who was popping one in her mouth as well. Harry stared at her lips, which were rosy and shiny, so very irresistible. 

_OH LORDY!_ _OH GREAT DUMBLEDORE'S EARMUFFS! OH MERLIN! _

****

**_So why ya gotta stand there  
Looking like the answer now  
It seems to me - you'd come around_**  
  


The famous Harry Potter was in love with Ginny Weasley, his best mate's little sister.

  
**_ I need you now  
Do you think you can cope  
You figured me out - I'm lost and I'm hopeless  
Bleeding and broken - though I've never spoken  
I come undone - in this mad season  
  
_**

Ginny was feeling uncomfortable with the silence. She spoke up, "It's nearly midnight, Harry. It's sad that I haven't done anything romantic yet."

Harry seemed to be deep in thought about something. Ginny couldn't help staring at his handsome face as he continued to stare off into space. _Stop it Ginny!_

Harry looked up, looking surprised at Ginny's expression. She felt her cheeks burn a deeper shade of red. Then his expression turned into confusion when he realised that Ginny had asked him a question. She giggled inwardly.

Ginny cleared her throat, "I said, it's going to be midnight soon. It's kind of sad that I haven't done anything romantic during Valentine's Day." 

Harry gulped. Was she suggesting something? He said, "Well, you got chocolates. Lucky you. I haven't got anything at all."

"They were, um, unwanted. I mean, I appreciate Colin giving me chocolates and everything, but…" Ginny said. "Weren't from the right person?" Harry finished nervously. Ginny grinned and nodded.

"But maybe, like Hermione said, it's just the…the funny stuff in the air. Valentine's day is more like a really, really crazy time of the year. Everyone's a prisoner of their hormones because of this alleged 'love' in the air. It's like a woosh! You know what I mean? Like a really crazy time that passes really quickly…like a woosh…"

"A mad season." Harry said softly.

  
**_I feel stupid - but I think I been catchin' on  
I feel ugly - but I know I still turn you on  
You seem colder now, torn apart, angry, turned around  
Will that whole mad season knock you down_**  
  


Harry felt really stupid that he didn't take his chance when he had one. Ginny was probably over him by now. He could've given a thousand galleons to Draco Malfoy to have that chance again. 

_It's kind of sad that I haven't done anything romantic during Valentine's Day._

"Ginny," Harry started, avoiding the redhead's eyes, "You know the thing you said about not doing anything romantic on Valentine's Day?"

"Yeah…why, is Mr. Potter suggesting something?" Ginny joked, though she wished inwardly this was true. 

"Well, I suppose I am," Harry said, and smiled inwardly when Ginny blushed, "I-uh…I wanted to um…I just want to…" Ginny laughed, "Harry, you're not making sense!" 

"Nothing makes sense in my life, Ginny," Harry said, his forest eyes locking with Ginny's chocolate orbs, "Well, maybe one thing…"

Without realizing it, Harry had gotten up from his seat and walked towards Ginny. He tucked a fiery strand of hair behind Ginny's freckled ears and left his hand lingering in her ocean of fiery red hair.

"What would that be?" Ginny asked softly. Slowly, her fingers intertwined with Harry's.

"You."

  
**_So are you gonna stand there  
Are you gonna help me out  
You need to be together now - I need you now  
Do you think you can cope  
You figured me out - I'm lost and I'm hopeless  
Bleeding and broken - though I've never spoken  
I come undone - in this mad season_**  
  


Silence. The only thing that scared Harry Potter at the moment. He tried to search for the answer in Ginny's eyes, but they were closed, as if she were in deep though.

"Ginny, I need you to say something," Harry said, squeezing Ginny's hand. Ginny just murmured something. Harry couldn't hear what she had just said.

"Alright Ginny, I understand. You don't feel the same way as I do. But all I can say is that I don't want this to be the end of our friendship. You're the only one who knows me inside out. I'm hopeless without you. You're the only one who dares to shout at me, snap at me and the only one who can make me feel truly happy. I'm not sure if this--this mad season is making me feel this way that I do now, but I know it's been kept inside me for a long time.  _I just need you, Ginny_."

  
**_Now I'm cryin' - isn't that what you want  
I'm tryin' to live my life on my own  
But I won't  
At times - I do believe I am strong  
So someone tell me why, why, why  
Do I, I, I feel stupid  
And I came undone  
And I came undone  
  
_**

Before he knew it, Ginny's arms were around him. She caught him completely off-guard, his mind just went blank.

"That was a long speech, Harry," Ginny laughed, "I hope you meant it." Harry took a deep sigh of relief, "Every single word." Ginny hugged him tighter, "I hope 'I need you' means—"

"I love you," Harry finished. Ginny pulled apart from him and smiled, "I was going to say that, but I think you already know."

"I don't, actually," Harry teased. Ginny smiled and pressed her lips onto his. 

"You do now."

**_I need you now  
Do you think you can cope  
You figured me out - I'm lost and I'm hopeless  
Bleeding and broken - though I've never spoken  
  
I need you now  
Do you think you can cope  
You figured me out - I'm a child and I'm hopeless  
Bleeding and broken - though I've never spoken  
I come undone - in this mad season  
  
In this mad season  
There's been a mad season  
Been a mad season_**


End file.
